


"your emotions tattooed on my sleeve"

by Reddie0rNot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Panic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, based on "empty" by kevin abstract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie0rNot/pseuds/Reddie0rNot
Summary: richie“Blowin’ off my momI don’t wanna go homeI’d rather be aloneI don’t wanna go home”tozier&eddie“It’s getting really lateSo I gotta go homeMom’s blowin’ up my phoneSo I gotta go home”kaspbrak





	"your emotions tattooed on my sleeve"

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! welcome to my first ever fic ! i hope you enjoy it-- i love these boys a LOT.  
anyways. this fic is based on the song "empty" by kevin abstract. it's a beautiful song, and i highly recommend listening to it. it's SO reddie. so, yeah ! let me know what you think !  
leave feedback here orrrrr talk to me on twitter @Reddie0rNot :))

“_Scopophobia_,” Eddie recalls Stan telling him once, “_is the fear of being watched or stared at_.” (It’s one of the few words Eddie actually remembers from his numerous SAT study sessions with Stan. Stan, on the other hand, remembers almost all of the words.)

  
Anyways. Eddie doesn’t think he has scopophobia, BUT…

  
He does feel like he is being watched.  
And he is afraid.

  
_Stop being stupid, Eddie_, he chides himself. _You walk down this road everyday. It’s not different now just because it’s dark. No one’s watching y--_

  
His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves and a sudden dull thud.

  
Eddie’s heart stops, and he falls to the ground. His mouth opens in a gasp, but no air enters his throat. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe, and his phone is dead, and he doesn’t have his inhaler on him, and his mom can _not_ know he’s out here this late, and there’s most definitely a stalker murderer after him, and even if he could get in the air to scream, no one would be able to hear him, and he’s going to die out here, alone on this empty road. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygo-_

  
“Hey,” says a quiet voice, full of concern. “Are you… are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you.”

  
Eddie looks up to see the silhouette of a boy, a very tall boy, standing over him. His panic begins to subside, and he regains some control over his breathing. Once he’s calmed down for the most part, he squints his eyes in an effort to make out more about the boy in front of him. He has curly hair, but that’s about all Eddie can tell in this (lack of) lighting.

  
“I’m fine,” Eddie chokes, sounding less than fine. He is many things, Eddie Kaspbrak-- but a good liar? Not one of them.

  
The silhouette chuckles, but not unkindly. “You don’t sound fine, kiddo,” he says, offering Eddie a hand up. Eddie doesn’t take it-- _his palms are probably sweaty_, afterall, and that’s _disgusting_. Besides, he can stand up on his own, thank you very much.

  
“Um. What are you even doing out here this late?” Eddie asks, his temporarily forgotten anxiety creeping back in as he gets up. This road is usually empty, afterall, and it’s dark, and he should be in bed, and so should this other boy. _Nothing good happens past midnight, Eddie-Bear_, he remembers his mom telling him.

  
“Just needed out. Don’t worry, kiddo-- no one’s missing me at home.”

  
“First of all, I’m 17. Not a kiddo. Second of all, don’t you have a mom? She’s probably freaking out. Mine definitely is. It’s, like, 1 a.m., you know."

  
The other boy snorts. “Yeah, I’ve got a mom,” he says, voice bitter. “We haven’t spoken, though, in… I don’t even know. A long time.”

  
“Oh.” Eddie can’t imagine not speaking to his mom. His mom does everything for him. His mom takes care of him. He shouldn’t be out here. He shouldn’t be speaking to this… to this dirty boy. He’s hurting his mom by disobeying her like this. If she ever found out, she’d be so disappointed. She’s never done anything but love him.

“I, uh. I have to go,” Eddie chokes out, before bolting down the road.

  
As he runs, he doesn’t turn around look back at the boy, and he doesn’t think about his curly hair, and he _definitely_ doesn’t think about how he regrets not taking his hand when he could’ve.


End file.
